Raising Sons
by deadeb03
Summary: A collection of drabbles about raising the boys of the Son Goku family.
1. Perfect

Perfect

Life is perfect!

Here I am, sitting in front of my own home on the mountain I grew up on, my wife cooking me supper in the house I built with my own two hands, my precious son playing in the same patch of grass I used to play in when I was his age.

Yes, life is perfect!

It's such a beautiful day, I think I'll go downstream a ways to that old fishing hole and catch a big one for supper. Maybe Gohan can come with and I can show him...

"Goku, where's Gohan? Weren't you watching him?"


	2. Boulder

Boulder

Tousled black hair slowly rose over the cliff's edge.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Piccolo refused to open his eyes, but couldn't ignore the persistent inquiries of his young student.

"Concentrating."

"On what?"

"Moving a boulder," he snapped. The interruption halted the large chunk of rock he held aloft a mile away. Now that the boy was silent, he continued to move it through the maze of a distant canyon, seeing everything clearly in his mind.

The boy sat and watched him hover inches above the ground, eyes shut tight and teeth bared.

"My mom's got chocolate candy that helps me move boulders."


	3. Study Time

Study Time

"The sum of the square roots..."

I wonder what Dad's doing? The dragon said he was alive. Why hasn't he returned yet?

"In Latin the infinitive is a verb..."

I wonder what Icarus is doing? He always seems so lonely. Why doesn't he try to make other dragon friends?

"All matter is composed of basic elements that..."

I wonder what Krillen is doing? I think he's still at Master Roshi's. Why doesn't he visit me more often?

"...and have been co-existing for several centuries."

I am so bored!


	4. Pep Talk

Pep Talk In The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be afraid, son. I'm here. I know you can do it."

"But what if I can't handle it? What if something happens and...and I accidentally..."

"Don't worry. You won't hurt me. And I'm sure you'll be able to control it once you feel it. You just need to have a little more confidence."

"But..."

"Gohan, trust in yourself. You have the strength; it's just locked up inside you. Listen to your body and bring out that sleeping power."

"It scares me, dad."

"Well, son, Cell scares me."


	5. I Wonder

I wonder. . .

I wonder what he was like.

Some people say he was really strong. Stronger than Vegeta. He's REALLY strong!

Some people say he was really funny. Funnier than Krillen. He's goofy!

Some people say he was a great fighter. A better fighter than mom. She's tough.

Some people say he was kind. Kinder than Gohan. He's really nice to me.

Some people say he was handsome. More handsome than Yamcha. That's not hard.

Some people say he was earth's hero. I wish I could have been there.

I wonder what he was like.

I hope I find out some day.


	6. Class Time

Class Time

"So you see, when this equation..."

I wonder if mom's cooking noodles for supper tonight? I hope she remembers to leave out the onions this time.

"Who would like to read the next paragraph..."

I wonder what Goten is doing? He'd better not be messing around with those dinosaurs again.

"After these chemicals are mixed..."

I wonder if The Great Saiyaman will be needed today? It's been too quiet lately.

"...these social classes were developed."

Videl has a new hairband today. She scares me...but she is cute.


	7. Vacation

Vacation

"Where are you going? What about your studies?" ChiChi called to Gohan as he left the house.

"It's vacation, mom," Gohan said. "There's no school or homework. I'm going to visit Piccolo."

"Just because the building is closed doesn't mean you can't study. And just because you don't have homework doesn't mean you can just fly off anywhere you feel like."

"I've done four times as much studying as any other student my age. I think I deserve a break. I'll be back next week."

ChiChi watched him fly off toward the distant horizon and sighed. "How like his father."


	8. Playing at the Park

Playing at the Park

"What do you mean your dad doesn't fight?"

"Just what I said. My dad doesn't fight, he works at a bank. Where does your dad work?"

"Work?"

"Yeah. What does your dad do all day?"

"He trains, chops down trees, fishes and plays games with me. But mostly he trains."

"Trains for what?"

"To be stronger. I fight with him, but sometimes he hits too hard. I liked fighting with mom better."

"You fight with your mom and dad? And they actually hit you?"

"Sure. How do you fight?"

"I don't fight!"

"Goten! Time to go home, honey."

"Coming, mom!"


	9. Fight for the Right

Fight for the Right

"Absolutely not!" ChiChi yelled.

"I wasn't asking your permission," Vegeta said.

"You're not taking my baby on any survival excursion! I'm training him!"

"Trained as an earthling!" he spat. "You insult him! I can train him as a proper Saiyan and protector of this planet should be!"

"Gohan and I are doing just fine with Goten," she insisted. "He doesn't need to be dropped off in the middle of nowhere to train for a tournament."

"Don't kid yourself! These boys are more than a mere earthling like you can handle! Whether you like it or not, I'm taking him."

"Over my dead body!" ChiChi vowed, crouching in her fighting stance.

Vegeta laughed. "You can't be serious! I couldn't fight down at your level if I tried!"

"I'm not asking you to," she said with more conviction than she felt. "But I will not just watch you fly off with my son."

ChiChi's concentrated glare was fixed on Vegeta and he felt her power level raise. He had no doubts she would fight until incapacitated - or even death - in defense of her youngest son.

"Fine," he sighed, turning to leave. "But if he embarrasses himself at the tournament, I'm blaming you."


	10. Junior Division

Junior Division

"Why do we have to fight with the little kids?" Trunks grumbled.

"But we're little kids, aren't we?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, but we're not weak like them."

"How do you know? Maybe some of them are really strong."

They looked over the room filled with junior fighters. All of them were taller than the two half-Saiyans, but none of them had an aura of powerful energy.

"Maybe they're hiding it?" Goten said, hoping it was true.

Trunks snorted. "I doubt it. This is going to be a waste of our time. I wish we could go fight with the adults."


	11. Real Trouble

Real Trouble

"Goten?"

"I'm here. But where are we, Trunks?"

"I don't know. I can't move. Can you?"

"Nope. I can't see anything, either."

"The last thing I remember is fighting Buu."

"I think we got eaten, Trunks!"

"That's stupid, Goten. We wouldn't be able to talk if we were eaten."

"We'll we're not really talking are we? I mean, we're just thinking talking."

"So what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know. But I don't think we're fused any longer."

"Well, duh! I just hope someone else can find us, because I think we're in real trouble this time!"


	12. Too Peaceful

Too Peaceful

Why aren't there more bad guys around? Here I am, the youngest to reach Super Saiyan...and I never get a chance to use it!

I wonder if Trunks feels the same way. We never get to see each other anymore, either because we're stuck studying so much. I don't even get to see Gohan as much anymore. Lately, he's been going to the city even when he doesn't have school. He says it's because he's keeping the people safe, but I think it's because of that girl.

At least I have a dad that will play with me now!


	13. Books

Books

I love books.

There's an entire universe in these books surrounding me. More than that. An infinite number of universes real and imagined, proven and hypothesized. Books on every subject, every idea - inspired by a variety of beliefs, opinions and concepts.

I've traveled through the universe. I've met other races of beings. I've felt the hardship of loss, the thrill of battle, the joy of love, and the security of peace. But there's just something special about reading about them from another person's viewpoint.

"Gohan! For the last time, get your nose out of your books and come to dinner!"


	14. Home

Home

"Hi, mom!"

"Goten!" ChiChi exclaimed, startled by his sudden appearance behind her as she hung out the wash. "What are you doing back? I thought you were camping with your dad all weekend."

"Yeah, well..." He shuffled his foot in the dirt.

"Didn't you have fun?"

"It wasn't that. Dad's great. We went fishing and hunting and flew and sparred...but..."

"But what, Goten?" ChiChi asked, wondering what the problem was. "If you're having so much fun, why are you back home?

"I guess...I guess...I just missed you, that's all," he answered, burying his head in her apron.


End file.
